


Bullet Points

by orphan_account



Series: DCTV Bingo [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Established Barry Allen/Iris West, Established Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Len had a good eye, and Mick had a way with words. Together, they were made the Central City Picture News one of the most well-renowned crime journalist newspapers.





	Bullet Points

**Author's Note:**

> This was just lying around and I really like it.  
> It's just a one shot at the moment, but I might continue it later. 
> 
> Prompt: ColdWestAllen

Len had a good eye, and Mick had a way with words. Together, they were made the Central City Picture News one of the most well-renowned crime journalist newspapers. Both received a Pulitzer in 2008 for their incriminating work taking down the Damien family, a family that was well known for their slave trade. Mick and Len were ruthless, Mick's words were harshly framed by breathtaking prose and Len pictures showed nothing but brutal honesty. They only published an article every 6 months or so, but each piece was rigorously researched and carefully constructed making each and everyone nothing short of a masterpiece. 

  


People always wondered how Leonard and Michael Wynters are able to take down mass organisations and still retain great contacts. They just had no idea that they were the true bosses of Central City. 

  


The couple had started the rogues a rough band of misfits, there were as tough as ice and as wild as fire. They controlled an extensive art and jewellery trafficking network in Central City. They didn’t mind sharing the property they weren’t nefarious in that way. However, this was their city and whenever people took it too far or did something that could hurt the city. They would take them down. 

  


The people in the underground knew not to mess with Mick and Len, they could take everything. They kill, torture but the worst of all was they could run your families name through the mud leaving behind nothing taking away the years of notoriety in days. 

  


So, yeah Len and Mick owned Central City, it was their playground. 

  


Until the day the particle accelerator exploded. 

  


It started off quite mediocre. The CCPD had a new case they were working on, nothing exceptional. He usually wouldn’t bother but Mick was in the burns ward, and he was bored so on occasion he agreed. He didn’t have any snitches in the police force, they were too risky, too unpredictable. Even though he virtually controlled the press, he didn’t have control over the justice system. So a sneak peek behind the curtains wasn’t a bad idea. 

  


The lead detective on the case was Joe West a righteous man. He was a good man, even though he was a pig. His partner had recently retired leaving him to work with his daughter. 

  


He admired Iris West. She was bright, had good intuition and could pull off a long con. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have made it into the police force. She had spent 3 years lying to her father that was taking social study classes in Keystone rather than joining the police academy. Of cause he was less than happy to learn the truth, although they had a rocky relationship for a while, they worked well together. 

  


When he arrived at the scene found Miss West bickering slightly with her father.  As soon as he entered his line of sight, she nudged her father slightly and turned towards him with her hand out. 

  


“Mr Wynters, I’m Detective Iris West, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Her handshake was solid and her face was serious, her eyes were eyes were star struck. 

  


“Always a pleasure to meet a fan.” He said offering her his most charming smile. He admits she was a sight to behold albeit a little young. 

  


“And where’s your husband Mr Wynters?” He heard Joe West say besides him, currently quite unimpressed with him flirting with his daughter. 

He looked towards the male detective. “Currently in a burns unit I’m afraid. Has been for the past three months” He turned towards Iris. “Sometimes he just burns too hot.”

  


“Shouldn’t you be looking after him?”  

  


He turns to the man with a cold stare. “Detective West, he’s in the best possible care that money can buy. Which I can only provide for him as long as I continue to have a stable income.” 

  


He’s a good man, maybe a little overprotective so he doesn’t mean to lash. But after the fire that incapacitated Mick, he has been on edge, and he doesn’t take kindly to the notion that he is less than devoted to his husband. 

  


Mick had always run hot, and Len was sometimes too cold they evened each other out. In the same way, Len liked everybody, but Mick liked no one. They had an arrangement which meant that Len could flirt with whomever he pleased and Mick wouldn’t have to deal with the man’s libido. 

  


Thankfully the tension was broken with the arrival of Captain Singh who gave a quick overview. It was a bank robbery, there had been something similar in 2013, but this time an armed guard was killed. 

  


From a professional thief’s perspective, this job was a disaster. It could have been easy in and out with very little planning, but the timing was everything, and the Marden brothers were never one for subtlety. Especially when using a Mustang Shelby as a gateway vehicle. They were probably lying low in a farm judging from the leftover faecal matter displayed on the treading. Despite him, and Mick’s avoid winning pieces, usually underestimated the amount of knowledge they could bring to a case. Len preferred it that way. If he were a detective, the case would be open and shut in the blink of an eye. He wasn’t straight enough for that. 

  


He analysed the scene in front of him trying to figure the best angle. If Mick were here, he would give Len ideas about the type of piece that he wanted to write. Len would contribute ideas on how they can take advantage off its content. They’ll go back and forth until they had the start of a full-fledged article. 

  


Now it was up to him, he took a few of the guard and of the detectives. The West's were surprisingly photogenic. He was 15 minutes into the job when from the corner of the eye he saw a boy sprinting towards the scene. His face was flushed, and his brown hair was bounced up and down with every step. He had a good form while he ran, possibly a track athlete. Len couldn’t help take a photo. 

  


The boy scooted to a stop at the crime scene, knocking someone essentially knocking someone over on the way. 

  


“Sorry I’m late Captain Singh.” As he looks sheepishly over. 

  


The captain lectures him about excuses and what but Len is more focused on the young man. So this must be Barry Allen despite the babyface he must be in his mid 20’s. He recounts the first time he met the kid. It was after the death of Nora Allen. The police arrested Doc Allen for the crime, but there was something instinctively not right about the case. He interviewed the boy a few days after the incident, he had had a good life up to this point. Maybe a few bullies here and there but nothing major.

  


When he told Barry that he believed in him, the boy smiled widely. It was probably the first time he had smiled in days. His toothy grin reminded him of Lisa once he brought home a pair of skates he had stolen. He had to work the case. 

  


Of cause what he was saying made entirely made no logical sense but there was a sincerity in the way in the way he spoke that Barry fully believed it. Everyone put the visions as a way for Barry to deal with the fact that his father killed his mother. But Len believed that the Doc was innocent. He knew bad people, he knew bad husbands and most of all he knew bad fathers. Doc Allen was none of those. Although Barry’s recount was far-fetched, Len believed there was some truth in it. 

  


The solving the case wouldn’t give them any advantages however he worked tirelessly to try and join the pieces together. It became an obsession, he left the outside world and decided to make sense of all the elements. He became self-destructive, he wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t sleep, just one more connection, and then he’ll solve it. Thankfully, Mick pulled some sense into him and just like the detectives. He too dropped the case, and after the disappointment, he couldn’t bear to face the boy again. 

  


Now, 14 years later the boy had grown. He looked slightly ashamed but brightened up as soon as he caught sight of the young Detective. The look was mutual. Interesting. 

“He was running an errand for me.” Joe cut in saving Barry from the embarrassment. “Barry, did you get what I asked for?”

  


Barry looks up at Joe.  

  


“Yeah I did,” he says while vigorously searching his pockets. “I have it … right… here.”

  


He holds up a half-eaten chocolate bar. “I had a few bites of it.”

  


There was something so devastatingly adorable about the way he delivers the line he can’t help but snicker. 

  


Regrettably, it diverted Barry’s attention on him. 

  


‘Mr Wynters, wow… you’re act-”

  


“Mr Allen, you can gush over your crush later, but I need this evidence processed and the report on my desk, pronto.”

  


“Yes, Captain Singh” Barry’s face was a deep scarlet. 

  


Len had the perfect opportunity to leave, but he was curious and wanted to see how the boy worked. He came to the same conclusions as Len. He couldn’t help but a little proud. 

  


Once he’s got enough material, he kneeled down to pack away his equipment.

  


“Mr Wynters? I don’t know if you remember me but-” 

  


He looks up at the young man “Yes, Barry?”

  


The boy's face lit up into a smile, he swore his heart skipped a beat.

  


“I just wanted to tell you, that … I’m a big fan. And your support really helped me get through … the event” 

  


“It was nothing Barry, I’m sorry for disappointing you,” he said softly.

  


“You didn’t disappoint me, you believed in me and listened, that’s more than what I can say for anyone else. Thank you.” There were so much emotion and sincerity coming from the eyes he felt like he could choke. Len didn’t make it a habit of feeling. However, Barry was getting all sorts of emotions out of him. 

  


“Barry don’t hog up all his attention,”  Iris said as she slightly nudged the taller man and clasped his right hand with her left putting his attention towards the engagement ring on her index finger. A quick glimpse at Barry’s left was a matching ring. 

Len stood up to face the apparent couple. 

  


“Mr Wynter’s we’re a huge fan of your work.”

  


“Really now? Maybe the three of us can discuss my work over coffee at a later date? I, however, promised my sister lunch and she really doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” he said with mischief in his eyes. Then turned around his equipment in his hand and started walking away from the pair. 

  


“How do we contact you?” He heard Barry shout out. 

  


“My time doesn’t come cheap, but I’m sure the city is lining your pockets enough to get a hold of me.”

  


He hears Barry’s astonishment a 100 metres away when he realised that Len had left his number in his coat pocket. 

  


Barry was fast, so of course, he was expecting a call from either one in the coming days. However, that’s when the particle accelerator exploded. 


End file.
